This invention relates to an arrangement for remote monitoring of the position and/or movement of a closure mechanism with respect to a frame surrounding same. The arrangement consists of several signal transmitters associated with the closure mechanism and signal pick-ups associated with the frame. In the closed position of the mechanism, signal transmission can be triggered because, on the one hand, the signal transmitters associated with the closure mechanism are positioned on or adjacent at least one surfce of the mechanism which lies in a plane extending perpendicularly to the plane of movement of the closure mechanism, and, on the other hand, the signal pick-ups associated with the frame are positioned in a corresponding manner on or adjacent at least one surface of the frame which lies opposite the relevant surface of the mechanism in the closed position.